96th Annual Hunger Games
by alexmarika
Summary: *Reposted* 21 years after the second rebellion failed, the Hunger Games continue under the rule of President Snow's nephew. This year's games have many new, strong tribute. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. ** syot...shhh Closed**
1. Intro Tribute List

Hi! This SYOT got taken off last week, but it's back now with minor modifications it is closed and the tribute list is at the bottom.

Twenty-one years after the second rebellion against the Capitol failed, the Hunger Games continue. District 13 has been thoroughly destroyed this time, and the Capitol out of the goodness of their hearts decided they needed some coal and re-built District 12. Katniss and Peeta both live here now with their family.

Meanwhile, the Capitol and Panem is being run by President Snow II, who is President Snow's nephew. He shares most of the same beliefs as his uncle, and loves the idea of the Hunger Games continuing. And now, everyone in the Capitol is getting ready for the 96th Annual Hunger Games!

Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor.

**Tribute List**

**District 1:**

Female- Athena Tasera -16 (Gracie'538)

Male- Mikkel Harper -17 (Gracie'538)

**District 2:**

Female- Alessandra Gray -16 (livesindream)

Male- Rowan Kyanm-18 (Meredith 'Rose' Wolf)

**District 3:**

Female- Cynthia Kelly *BLOODBATH*

Male- Josh Allen *BLOODBATH*

**District 4:**

Female- Coralie Alderly -14 (Elli101)

Male- Zale Cryson -17 (Elli101)

**District 5:**

Female- Emelia Christinc *BLOODBATH*

Male- Leonis "Leo" Lapworth -18 (Independence aka Indy)

**District 6:**

Female- Marina Lund *BLOODBATH*

Male- Phaeton Hackney –15 *BLOODBATH*

**District 7:**

Female- Myla Winthrope -16 (Liria247)

Male- Lucas Hering -16 (Tony920)

**District 8:**

Female- Tulip Lamotte – 13 *BLOODBATH*

Male- Dominic Bedvrig *BLOODBATH*

**District 9:**

Female-

Male- Barick Riley -15 *BLOODBATH*

**District 10:**

Female- Plum Jackson -15 (blondebabe800)

Male- Brenton Green -16 (SacredSword95)

**District 11:**

Female- Violet Jonquil -16 (Fashionablylateasusual)

Male- Harrow Gosling -18 *BLOODBATH*

**District 12:**

Female- Rhymer Herriot -16 (Independence aka Indy)

Male- Edward Quisette -14 (EncholadasRock502)


	2. District One Reapings

**Hi Guys! So, I want to let you know that if you don't think I'm portraying your character well just PM me and I will try to fix what I was doing wrong Also, even though I am not doing the sponsor system (It's to complex for me to run at the moment) if you feel that your character _desperately_ needs something, PM me. I will take into account the number of sponsors they have and consider sending a parachute. The last thing is, even though I know all of you want the deaths to go down with a fight, I will have to kill off one or two of the tributes from natural causes. Well as natural as they get in the Hunger Games. Ok I'm done. Let the Games Begin!**

**Athena Tasera**

It was reaping day, every one in the District was gathered around our Justice Building, impatiently waiting for the mayor to start this so we they could have their chance to volunteer. I was not one of the people buzzing about which weapons they were going to use in the games, or what their strategy would be. I wasn't going to volunteer this year, or any year. My mother hated the idea of Careers. My uncle had died in the 79th Hunger Games because the careers killed him for not joining their alliance. That was when my mother decided not to let her kids train and be careers.

I ran my fingers along the hem of my light blue dress. Although simple it was very pretty, ending at my knees. I didn't need a fancy dress for the reaping, it's the volunteers who will want to wear those. I started tapping my foot impatiently. I looked around for my friend Pearl, who was standing in the 15 year old section. I saw her and waved, but she didn't notice. Finally the major stepped up to the podium and started talking. He recited the same boring speech he does every year, about the war, the terrible war, and the second rebellion. After that he read out the list of Victors, which always takes forever. I would much rather be reading a book. Finally he finished and our escort, Allorie Tavian, walked up to the podium.

"Welcome District One!" She boomed, everyone cheered. Except for me. All I could do was stare at her bright purple cheeks and lipstick. I do have to say, it matched her ridiculous outfit well. It looked as if her skirt was a purple bubble. "Let's start with the girls shall we?" Again, the crowd boomed. I scowled. Why is everyone cheering for the poor girl about to be put up for slaughter?

"Here we are!" Allorie picked out a thin slip of paper. "Athena Tasera." I looked around to see who it was. I heard a few gasps and then the girl behind me nudged my shoulder. Oh wait, that's me. I looked around again, this time waiting for a volunteer. Some one must be ready to? Right?

"Well, come on now Athena." Allorie said into the microphone. I slowly made my way to the stage. Why wasn't someone volunteering? We _always_ have volunteers! Allorie ushered me on to the stage. I could tell there was a look of pure shock on my face. I ran my fingers through my long blond hair to make sure it looked ok for the cameras.

"Now for the boys!" Allorie boomed.

**Mikkel Harper**

This was my year. It had to be. I had to prove to my dad I was worth something. I didn't want to be blamed for my mothers death any longer. I knew that when I came home a victor, that my dad would change. He would be proud of me. I deserved it. I had been training since I was seven for this. Ten years of preparation, and today was the day I volunteered. I looked over to the girls side and found Willow, she smiled and gave me a thumbs up. Willow was my best friend, even though she shot an arrow at my head once, it had brought us closer together. She taught me how to channel my anger into my fighting, making me well known for my abilities with my sword. The mayor was talking but I drowned him out in my mind, filling my brain with things I would have to do. _Make sure to smile, and tell them your name. When you get to the Capitol, join the other careers until the end._ Our escort, Allorie, was on the stage now. Her hand was in the girl's bowl. I decided I should probably start to pay attention. I didn't want to miss my shot.

"Athena Tasera" Allorie called. No one moved. I heard a few gasps from the girls side, but I wasn't sure what for. Then, slowly, a girl no taller than 5'5" walked out of the 16 year old section. She had beautiful long blond hair and wore a blue dress that ended at her knees. I noticed that no one was speaking up to volunteer. I found this odd, and even when she was up on stage, still no one volunteered. Well it looks like this will be my opponent. Judging by the look on her face I assumed she wasn't a career. Or at least not an average career. I noticed Allorie was moving to the boys side now, and I stood a little taller. I smoothed out my grey trousers and my light grey shirt. I ran my fingers through my chocolate coloured curls, getting a little anxious now.

"Robert Devine!" Allorie called out. I stepped out from the 17 year olds and raised my hand slightly.

"I volunteer." I say simply, walking up to the stage before I even saw this Robert character. Allorie nodded and helped me onto the stage. Although a little scary looking, she did seem nice enough.

"And what's your name, dear?" She asked holding the microphone closer to me now.

"Mikkel Harper." I said as clearly and confidently as I could.

"There you have it District One! Your tributes for the 96th annual Hunger Games! Athena Tasera and Mikkel Harper!" Everyone clapped and cheered. I reached out to shake Athena's hand, as you're supposed to. She seemed a little hesitant at first, but shook my hand anyway. After Allorie was done talking the peacekeepers took us into the justice building. Now to face my dad.

**How was that? Was it too long, or too short? Please tell me! Also, I just drew out the tributes names from a basket to see who would win, and the other standings. So I want you all to know that it was all randomized **

**Please Review! **

**alexmarika**


	3. District Two Reapings

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while :/ I'll try to more! Also, I won't be doing the reapings of the bloodbath tributes, so for example since there are 2 bloodbaths in District3, I am just going to skip that reaping and go to 4 **

**District 2**

**Alessandra Gray **

Today was the big day. I smiled to myself as I checked in at the town square. Even the needle that pricked my finger didn't hurt today. Nothing could hurt me now. Nothing could hurt me ever. I walked over and joined the other girls in the 16 year old section. My best friend, Lyrica was waiting for me. She had a huge smile on her face, knowing that I would be winning this years games.

"Excited?" She asked, reaching for my hand and pulling me towards her.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Today is the first day of my brand new life. I'll be famous in a matter of weeks." Lyrica smoothed out my dark curly hair. I made sure that my grey dress and tights were all in order.

"I love the shoes too. You're Capitol ready." Lyrica remarked, pointing to my red shoes. They stood out, like I did. Better than the rest.

"They're much better than that girl's" I snickered, nodding my head to the direction of a girl in a hand me down dress and worn out shoes. She must have been from the poorer side of the District. Obviously didn't train.

After a few minutes the mayor of the district stepped up to the podium and began his speech. The Capitol had written it, and it was mandatory to be read at all reapings across Panem. I didn't feel like listening, so instead my eyes wandered, looking for Damon in the 18 year olds in the boys section. I didn't know why he wasn't volunteering this year. It was his last year, and it's not like he couldn't take the games. He was well built, and like Lyrica and I, he trained at the training center. In one way I was quite glad he wasn't volunteering, I wouldn't have to worry about killing a friend.

I noticed our escort Flora walking up to the podium now, looking like a pure freak in a bright yellow suit, and a ruffled navy blue skirt. Her hair looked almost transparent, it was so blond. She wore navy coloured make up around her eyes and bright pink blush on her cheeks. To finish off the look she wore High navy heels.

"Welcome District 2!" Flora announced. Everyone clapped and cheered. "The time has come, once again, to choose our tributes to have the honor of representing District Two in the 96th Annual Hunger Games!" More cheers erupted from the crowd as Flora made her way to the girls bowl. I stood up a little taller and smoothed out my dress. I felt Lyrica touch my arm and I could tell that she was excited for me.

Flora placed her hand in the bowl and drew a name off the top.

"Kaitlen Stone" She read aloud smiling her huge smile. I stepped forward, into the aisle separating the boys from the girls.

"I volunteer!" I called out, just seeing Kaitlen's head pop out of the 17 year olds. I would have waited until Flora had called for volunteer's but Kaitlen looked as if she trained. And that meant she would probably not let anyone volunteer once she was on the stage. When I saw Flora nod I skipped onto the stage. I shook her hand.

"Thank you for volunteering! Tell us your name, please!" She told half to me, half to the crowd.

"Alessandra Gray." I said holding my head high and keeping a cocky smile spead across my face. I heard cheering, and I smiled even more. I saw Damon in the crowd with a proud sort of look on his face, and Lyrica jumping up and down in excitement. I had these games in the bag. Flora turned away from me.

"Now it's time for the boys!"

**Rowan Kyan**

I watched a girl step into the aisle, and I knew exactly what was happening. She would volunteer. Her brown curly hair reminded me of my younger sister Kat. I couldn't bear to think that that could be her in a few years. I tried to find her amongst the twelve year olds, but it was no use. There were too many people in the District. Maybe I shouldn't volunteer. I can't leave Kat. Even if it was just for a few weeks. No. I had to. My father would beat me if I didn't. I was 18 now. I was supposed to volunteer three years ago. This was my last chance, if I didn't take it, my father would kill me. There was no stopping him when he was angry. After my mother left him for a rebel way back when, he started drinking, and he had become abusive. I thought it was a miracle once he had found Kari, my step mother. But that relationship hadn't lasted after Kat was born, because Kari died, and my father found his way back to the bottles. Drinking defiantly did not help his job. He was the head trainer and owner of the biggest training center in the district. Only the best go there.

"Alessandra Gray." I heard the girl on the stage say. I cheered, I'm sure she went to the training center, even if I didn't know her, it was still custom to cheer for volunteers. I studied my soon to be district partners face as Flora, our escort, walked to the bowl that held the boys names. The girl, Alessandra, was very pretty, even with that gray dress and bright red shoes. It was a shame she'd have to die.

I noticed that Flora had now picked out a name, and I decided to fix my black hair, making sure it was still spiked in the front. I smoothed out my white pants and navy jacket. I hated this outfit, I felt like a fool wearing it, but I didn't have lots of time to go buy things. I'm always training. I arrive earlier than anyone, and leave later. I had even spent a couple nights at the center before.

"Reese Clyde!" Flora announced, taking her time to read the name written on the slip of paper. I knew Reese from training. He could throw spears, but defiantly not as well as I could. I would be doing him a favor volunteering for him, he would die too soon and bring embarrassment onto our district. I on the other hand would win the games with my eyes closed. Copying what the girl had done, I moved my way to the aisle and spoke up.

"I volunteer." I say smirking. I start walking up to the stage, and as I pass Reese I hear him curse under his breath. Well someone's unhappy I took their spot.

When I walked up the steps to the stage Flora kindly greeted me. She asked my name and I smirked and turned to the crowd.

"Rowan Kyan. You'd better remember that one!" The crowd cheered, and I could finally see Kat with the other twelve year olds. She had a mix of expressions on her face, one part was happy, the other confused, maybe even scared. I was now questioning what I had just done, but no. It was for the best, the better. I would come home rich and famous, and then I could be able to protect Kat, she'd never have to volunteer, and our father could never hurt us again.

"Shake hands you two!" I heard Flora tell Alessandra and I. I smirk again and turn to her. She has a glare on her face, and I was happy looks couldn't kill, because if they did, I'd be dead before the games even started. I'd have to find someway to deal with her. I could make her my friend, make her love me. Something. I didn't know what she was able to do, but I'm sure she is deadly.

**I hope you liked this! I'll try to update again tomorrow with the District 4 reapings! Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-alexmarika**


	4. District Four Reapings

**Okay, I probably mentioned this before, but I will not be writing the reapings of the bloodbath tributes. I feel like it would be a waste of time, that is why I skipped District Three. Also I've decided that from now on, I will try my best to update this twice a week. I have more time now that my volleyball season is over. And after we finish up with the reapings the pace should quicken. **

**District 4**

**Coralie Alderly **

I walked with my sister, Marina to the town square. I could smell the salt in the air as we approached the square being quite close to the water. I tried not to think about the ugly grey dress I was wearing as we slowly got closer to the large crowd of people already gathered, waiting for the reaping to begin. After leaving our parents and checking in, I made my way to the rest of the fourteen year olds. Marina was now lined up with the seventeen year olds, so I was alone. Until I found my friend Firtha.

"Excited?" She asked as I took a spot next to her.

"Only for the party my family's throwing after this. Are you coming?" it was tradition in Four, and probably most of the other Districts, to celebrate on reaping day. Maybe not in the poor Districts, because reaping days are terrifying for them, or so I've heard. I, however, live in a Career District, so I never have to worry. There is always someone to volunteer for me. Besides, my name is only in there three times. I've never had to take out tesserae, my parents are both very successful in the fishing industry. Even so, Marina and I still trained as a precaution, just in case we did get picked. I wondered what it would like to be in the games though. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to be drawn out of that huge bowl sitting on top of the stage. You'd get to travel to the Capitol, wear amazing outfits, eat amazing food, and be treated like a star. Of course that was only in the first week. Once you were in the arena it would be a different story.

"Hello District Four!" The mayor started. I turned to Firtha, smiling slightly. The excitement would begin soon. Our mayor began her speech about the first and second rebellion, how many lives had been lost, and about how they could never fall into such a bad time ever again. I found it odd that they talk about losing lives when they are about to send two perfectly innocent people to fight to the death. But I didn't question it. You don't question things here. Once she was done, she began to read out the list of Victors. If I volunteered, one of them could be my mentor. But I thought back to what my parents had told me. _Never, under any circumstances volunteer. Ever._

"Welcome District 4!" A new voice beckoned. "It is time again to choose our tributes to represent District 4 in the 96th Annual Hunger Games!" I looked up to the stage just to see our escort, Naenie Crisella, looking weirder than ever. Bright orange curls fell to her shoulders, clashing with the pink dress she was wearing. I looked to Firtha, she was trying to stifle a laugh. Naenie did look pretty funny.

"Let's start with the girls?" The crowd cheered in response. I watched Naenie reach into the bowl, and a feeling of anxiety washed over me as it always does at the reapings. She took a single slip of paper and walked back to the microphone.

"Coralie Alderly!" She read excitedly, starting to look in the crowd. Coralie. That was me. The was _me._ Usually the anxiety would have left by now, but they had drawn my name. I walked into the aisle and onto the stage, thinking of all the things I would get to do! Unless someone volunteered. No, I wouldn't let that happen. I would go into the arena and fight for myself. I climbed onto the stage and took my place next to Naenie. I smiled slightly, I never thought I would be excited about this! She asked for volunteers and I could feel myself shaking my head slightly. I hoped that the audience would get the message. And they must have, because next thing I knew, Naenie was at the bowl with the boys names.

**Zale Cryson**

I knew this morning would take forever. Reaping days always did. But I had a feeling today wouldn't be like the other days.

No one close to be had ever been reaped, and thank god Marina's family was against volunteering. But I had thought of volunteering. I had the training, and I could mentally do it. I was independent, I had been alone a lot as a child. My parents had always been at sea, fishing. A few good things came out of that, one was meeting Marina and her sister Coralie on the boat. Marina and I had been together for a long time now. I cared a lot about her, and I will always be there to protect her.

_She's the reason I won't volunteer. _I thought to myself. _But if I get reaped and no one volunteers, then I guess I'll get my way_. I walked towards the 17 year olds after checking in, and waited for my friend Zeeman. He soon arrived, just as the mayor was stepping up to talk.

"Hey Zale! My parents are having a party after this, you want to come?" He asked, with the little time we still had before the reaping started.

"Who else is going?" I ask, hoping it won't be just Zeeman's parents friends. I would not sit around with a bunch of boring adults all night. There's no way I'd be able to handle that.

"Well Murry will go, and you could bring Marina. I'm just starting to invite people now, so you never know who might show up." I was about to say something about maybe having prior commitments, bringing up Marina's name reminded me that her family usually hosts a party also. I'd have to choose later.

"Hello District 4!" Our mayor stepped up to the podium, begging the annual ceremony. She began to talk, the speech given about the war. Sometimes I wonder why they had even bothered with a second rebellion, the first hadn't worked out to well. And even though they had managed to kill the former president, he had a nephew just as powerful. In all the Capitol was always just too strong. I just hopped I wouldn't be around to see such terrible days. So many people had died.

"Hey, Zale, listen up. They're doing the boys now." Z-Man spoke up. I hadn't noticed what had just happened, he probably noticed I was zoned out in thought.

I took a moment to look over our crazy escort, Naenie, she never fails to amaze me. Each year a new look, straight from the crazy minds of the Capitol. This year she had curly hair, it kind of reminded me of Coralie's, aside from the bright orange color. Coralie's hair was longer too. Naenie's dress was so bright, looking at it was making me eyes hurt. So I focused my attention on the ground. Until I heard a name called out.

"Zale Cryson!"

In shock, I looked up. A smile had formed on my face. I didn't even have to volunteer! I started to stride up to the stage, looking over to see who my district partner was, maybe I knew them. And I was right. I did know them. I stopped in the aisle for a moment, the smile slowly fading away. The girl I was looking at was small, just 4'6" feet. She wore a grey dress that looked to big. She had blond hair that matched the sand on the beach, it fell to her ribcage in corkscrews. The girl I was looking at slightly resembled another I knew so well, the girl up on that stage was Marina's sister. My district partner would be Coralie.

Sudenly, I wanted someone to volunteer for me. To take my place so I wouldn't have to fight alongside my girlfriends younger sister. One of my best friends. I'd much rather gog into an arena of killers with someone I didn't know. That way I wouldn't be so sad when it was time for them to go.

Once I made it up on the stage, and shook Naenie's hand, I realized how weak I must look. I put on a strong face, and pretended as if I didn't even know Coralie. Still though, when Naenie asked for volunteers, no one spoke up. This was un heard of in District 4! But it's what I would have to live with. I turned to Coralie, to shake her hand. She had a sort of shocked excited look on her face, showing of the space between her two front teeth when she smiled. I knew I would have to protect her in the arena. I would have to protect her for Marina.


	5. District Five Reapings

Okay, again I will not be writing in the bloodbaths pov, and because this District has one bloodbath, I will only be writing one pov

**District 5**

**Leonis Lapworth**

Reaping day. The day everyone goes to the town square in the afternoon instead of the usual early morning at the power plants. This was a day that terrified me every year. Ever since my sister Pomeline had been reaped, thankfully some crazy girl had volunteered to take her place. I wasn't really sure what that girl was thinking, we don't get many volunteers in District 5. As I checked in with the peacekeepers, who were lined up around the entrance of the square, I thought back to the argument my sister and I had this morning. It was about something pointless, probably of what we would have for dinner later today. She probably wanted something special and I couldn't care less. These kinds of arguments happened a lot between us two, but at the end of the day I loved her. One of my biggest fears is that one day she'll get reaped again, except this time no one will volunteer for her, and I won't be there to protect her. Pomeline was one of the main reasons I hadn't moved out yet. I mean it's not like I didn't have a job, I had been taken out of school a few years ago to work at the power plants, just like most boys in the district. Sometimes I wish I had a different job though, the power plants were challenging and I liked that, it made me think. But other times I wish I could explore a different field of work, learn a new trade or skill. I'm sure one day I'd be able too. I read whenever I can. That's the only good thing about reaping day, I get a free day off that I can use to read.

I walked over to the other 18 year olds. I found a few people I knew from work, acquaintances really. I gave a slight smile, and they did the same. I knew they must have been feeling the same way today as I was. It is our last year with our names in that reaping bowl. Counting how many times it was in there, trying to see if the odds were in your favor, and if for one last year you'd be able to make it out. My family had always done pretty well with money, I don't ever remember having to take out any tesserae, so my name was probably in there six times. Pomeline's was in four times, unless they took it out two years ago when she was reaped and someone volunteered. I didn't know what happened with that. I looked up and noticed the Mayor talking, in the middle of the annual speech. I guess I was so used to drowning it out that I hadn't even known it had started. He read out the names of the previous Victors one by one, and they all went up to shake his hand. We didn't have a very long list of victors, but it was longer than some of the outline District's like 12, who only ever had 6 Victors in history. That's 89 from every other District.

Next person at the podium was our escort, Suvi Sisko. She was dressed in a fitted royal blue dress that ended at her knees. It was covered in tiny pink lights and she wore a pink head piece on top of her cotton candy blue hair. In my opinion she was one of the less outrageous escorts of Panem. And even though a Capitol person, she seemed nice. Almost relatable.

"Hello District 5! What a fine day it is!" I looked up at the sky, it was clouded, and the sun was no where in sight. Maybe she meant the event. She walked over to the girls dish and quickly took a name from the top.

"Emelia Christinc!" She called out loudly, smiling as a blonde girl made her way to the stage from the 15 year olds. She was shaking, in fear. That could have been Pomeline. I breathed a sigh of relief. Suvi shook the girls hand and walked to the boys dish. My body tensed, not knowing what would come next. Again, like she did before, Suvi picked a slip of paper right from the top of the pile.

"Leonis Lapworth!" She called. _What?_ _Me_? I slowly walked to the aisle, taking the news in. I knew no one would volunteer for me like they had for my sister. I was 18, and strong. I'd be expected to put up a fight from the start. As I passed the 15 year olds, I looked at the girls, for my sister. When I found her she was staring. Her face was pale, and she looked scared. I made my way up to the stage where Suvi was waiting. She smiled and shook my hand. I returned the smile, almost felt comforted by it. I would do whatever it took to make it back here. It is what it is. And if I would have to fight, I would fight. I turned to shake the girls hand. She was still shaking, maybe even a little more now that she saw me. I wouldn't be filled with fear like she is, I would take this situation and make the best of it, even if that means becoming a monster.

**What do you think? I drew names from a bowl to find out the standings of the tributes at the end, and I wrote a bunch of structure for in the arena. But then I kind of realized I didn't have many idea's of arenas. I have one, but if you'd like to help me, just PM me your idea! I would really appreciate it!**

**-alexmarika**


	6. District Seven Reapings

**So this story was taken down because I didn't follow the chapter guidelines by making a list of tributes as one chapter, so it has been modified and I obviously reposted everything so we should be good now **

**District 7**

**Myla Winthrope**

My sister and I took my brothers to the town square on reaping day; it would be one of my brothers first years because he was 12. Once we reached the square surrounding the Justice Building, my sister who was 19 took my youngest brother with her. He wasn't old enough to have his name put in for the games. Thank goodness.

My oldest brother, who was sixteen like I was, took care of my younger brother once we signed in. And I was alone. I stood silently in my section; I had always been pretty quite. I liked to keep to myself, I was skeptical about making friends and I liked to keep my priorities straight. Now that my mother had died, a big responsibility had been placed on my sister and I. She had become an apprentice in healing a few years ago, but she still took a huge part of the responsibilities I knew I probably should be taking care of. All I wanted was my family safe.

My father worked as a lumberjack, just as most people in this district did. He taught me how to swim when he would take me to the logging rivers. I was pretty good with an axe too. I guess that was always something people from here were good at. One skill that might actually help us in the games.

Once the mayor was onstage I started to pay attention. Maybe something would change this year, like only picking 18 year olds last minute. But of course, as always, nothing in his yearly speech seemed out of the ordinary. A talk about two rebellions, reading out the list of victors, and then introducing our escort. This year we had a girl named Kati Novak. She was dressed in a dark blue dress with gold accents along the ends. It seemed pretty toned down for a Capitol person, let alone an escort, to be wearing. But when you looked at her hair and make-up, it made up for it. Her hair looked like liquid gold, in curls that sprung out every which way, and her cheeks were neon blue. I thought that was odd, since it didn't match anything she was wearing, but I didn't question it.

"Hello District Seven!" She said in a funny Capitol accent. "Let's start with the ladies, shall we?" The crowd stayed quite, as usual, when she walked over to the girls dish. Everyone hoping it wouldn't be them drawn out. We didn't have many volunteers in this District. Kati finally pulled out a name, after what seemed like forever.

"Myla Winthrope!" She cheered.

I was frozen. My feet stayed firmly on the ground. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. That couldn't be me, could it? As if to answer my question, Kati read out the name once more, a little impatient this time. A girl standing next to me poked my arm, I looked over to her, startled. She gave me a look that told me that she was sorry I had been picked, but that it was indeed me that would have to walk to the stage. I forced my legs into motion, moving towards the stage. I had no idea what I must have looked like. I didn't touch my brown curly hair to fix it for the cameras, I couldn't move my arms.

After what seemed like years, I had made it onto the stage. Kati smiled to me and talked a little bit, but my mind wouldn't listen to her. I stared blankly to the crowd. My mind was blank, and I was frozen on the spot, still not fully understanding what this meant.

**Lucas Hering**

I said a little goodbye to my younger sister Sierra after we both finished checking in at the town square for the reapings. She would be over standing with the other 13 year old girls, while I was with the 16 year olds. I looked around the outside of the square for my father. I found him talking to some of the people he worked with. He had to work a lot to support the family, because my mother had died while giving birth to Sierra. Sierra and I helped out too at the lumber yards, and all together we made enough money to never have to take out tessera.

I found my friend Jay standing with the other boys, talking and laughing. I thought that was a little odd, but Jay was always pretty outgoing and never shy. He could turn anything sad, including reaping day, into something fun. He was talking to some of the boys about maybe playing a soccer game after the reaping. We had the whole day off anyway, no school, no work. It was about the only upsides to these games. I wasn't sure if I'd go to the game or not. I liked sports, but I wasn't really into them like Jay was. I would probably end up going with him though, even if it was just to watch. I was his best friend after all. The mayor started walking up to the podium and I gave Jay the signal to shut up. You could be punished for talking and making loud noise during the reaping. The mayor began his speech about the rebellions and all that. I drowned it out every year. I didn't know anyone who honestly ever listened to it anyway. I'm sure if the mayor had been in our position, he wouldn't listen either. Next her introduced our escort, Kati Novak.

She was an odd Capitol person, but she looked younger than most of our escorts that we've had over the years. It must be her first year in any district. The first thing I noticed about Kati was the neon make-up on her face. There was yellow around her eyes, and blue on her cheeks. Her lips were a normal red and her hair was like the colour of gold. It circled her head in curls, I didn't know how they got it to stay there. I ran my hand through my dark black hair, it wasn't the same what so ever. The only thing that seemed normal about Kati to me, was the dress she was wearing. It was a dark navy blue with gold around it. To me it seemed very toned down for someone from the Capitol.

"Hello District Seven!" She said loudly. No one answered. Of course we all stayed silent, no one wanted to get punished. "Let's start with the ladies shall we?" She slowly made her way to the girls dish. She took forever drawing out the name, she kept mixing the tiny slips of paper around in the bowl. After she was finished with that, she drew a name and read it out to the crowd.

"Myla Winthrope!" She smiled. I had heard the name before. The girl probably went to my school or something. No one walked up to the stage.

"Myla Winthrope." Kati said again. I could tell from her voice that she was getting inpatient. Eventually a girl with long curly brown hair walked up to the stage. I had seen her before at school. Her eyes were almost as dark as mine were. And that's all I could remember about her. She was quite.

"Thank you Myla!" Kati called out. Then she walked to the boys bowl. My name would be in there four times. And with this ritual of mixing all the names up that Kati seemed to like doing, it was a very likely possibility that I could get picked. Kati had a piece of paper in her hand now.

"Lucas Hering" I knew who that was. That was me. I wouldn't just stand around like the other girl had. Although terrified, I walked up onto the stage, accepting the death sentence I had just received. I wanted to stay strong for my sister, so that she wouldn't be scared. Kati thanked me just as she had thanked Myla, and we were told to shake hands. Myla seemed a little out of it. As if she didn't know what was going on, or how to shake someone's hand properly. I decided that she was probably still in shock. I wondered why I wasn't. I was walking straight into my probable death after all.

How was that? Oh! And do you guys want me to write the good byes in the Justice Building or just go straight to the trains? Tell me please

-alexmarikaa


End file.
